


Open Waters

by Trenchcoat_Kid



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, G/T, Giant/Tiny, giant shark merman, giant shark merman JD, giant!JD, heathers g/t, heathers gt, heathers musical g/t, heathers musical gt, jdronica - Freeform, mermaid veronica, mermaid!au, micro/macro, really brief vorish stuff bc pred/prey type scenarios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trenchcoat_Kid/pseuds/Trenchcoat_Kid
Summary: Being in the most popular clique of mermaids can be a little...well, exhausting.When the Heathers send out Veronica to investigate an abandoned shipwreck, this mermaid finds herself meeting a giant, sharp-toothed stranger - and he isn't all that friendly. At least, for now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I recently got into this fandom and thus I've produced an AU 8') Dunno when the next chapter will be released just yet, but for now, have this.  
> If you love this, please leave a comment! I love getting comments more than kudos, it makes me overjoyed to see feedback on my work!

Shrinking back nervously, Veronica’s blue tail swished back and forth as she glanced at the barren shipwreck in front of her, ridden with giant holes in the sides of the old, damaged wood. The Heathers had dared her to explore it, and bring “human things” back for them - and of course, Veronica hadn’t exactly been able to say no. Betty and Martha had warned her, desperate to ensure that their friend didn’t go through with it, for fear of the so-called “beast” that resided within the area. Nonsense like that was just a scare tactic, right? With this in mind, Veronica had blown off the warnings; as much as she hated it, she couldn’t listen to her real friends right now. If she didn’t do as the Heathers told her, they’d have her head; and the last thing she wanted was to get on their foul side, not when she had it so good with them right now. 

Gulping, Veronica straightened up and mustered the courage to approach the wreck, swimming over to one of the larger holes blasted into the side, perhaps by a cannonball centuries ago. Mindful of the jagged, splintered wood along the hole, Veronica swam inside, realizing that she was in what could only be described as a captain’s cabin of some sort. Many items in the room had been left untouched, mostly due to the unsettling tales about the “beast” roaming the shipwreck-littered waters. Merfolk like herself tended to avoid these things, for that, and because of just how...well, strange everything was. Human things were weird, Veronica knew that much. They kept weird things, they rode around in weird things; ships like these. Their bodies were weird, too; what was so good about legs when one could have a tail instead? Any talk of the unusual was kept quiet for the most part among the merfolk, as they often didn’t exactly want to involve themselves with humans to begin with; Veronica understood why - and honestly, she didn’t wanna get involved either. But, it was amazing what merfolk would do for the Heathers. 

Swimming around in the captain’s cabin, Veronica approached an old dresser with a cracked mirror, where a small chest sat. Curious, the mermaid reached over, picking up the chest; thankfully, it had no lock; and attempting to pry it open. It took another moment or two before she managed to get the damn thing open, revealing unique pieces of jewelry inside, from bejeweled gold pendants to rings endowed with intricate designs and patterns. “Huh..humans keep things like these locked away?” Veronica absentmindedly voiced her thoughts aloud as she picked up every other piece of jewelry to study it before placing it back in the box; while she wasn’t all that interested besides a natural feeling of awe - it faded rather quickly, considering she wasn’t very materialistic - she knew the Heathers would enjoy anything that looked as fancy as these things.

_ Time to be an overachiever.  _ Veronica thought to herself with a quiet chuckle - she knew well she couldn’t pick just three things from the chest; she’d take the whole thing, present it to the Heathers, and butter them up for the millionth time. 

They’d definitely be pleased, even if just for a while, and it’d ensure Veronica would be able to stick around with the Heathers for the time being, so long as she kept doing as told. With a smile, Veronica shut the small chest and held it close, about to turn away from the dresser. However, the mermaid tensed as a dark flicker of movement in the cracked mirror caught her eye. Her heart racing, Veronica spun around in alarm, glancing out from the cannonball hole and at the wide expanse of open ocean. She saw, and heard nothing. 

Veronica bit her lip, honestly wondering if it had just been her eyes playing tricks on her; but she was damn well sure she saw  _ something _ . A sense of unease began to creep up the mermaid’s spine; maybe she was just getting jittery, being so close to open water. Besides, the mirror had been cracked, and most things reflected in it were distorted, including her own reflection...Dammit. Here she was, trying to reason with herself to ease her of the paranoia beginning to taint her mind. 

Shifting uncomfortably, Veronica tightened her grip on the chest, and found herself debating on whether or not she ought to leave. No, a stupid reflection wasn’t going to make her chicken out so soon. Sure, she had what she came for, but she might as well suck up to the Heathers while she could, and find them something else for good measure. 

Recollecting her courage, Veronica turned and set the chest back down on the dresser, beginning to dig through the multitude of drawers for anything else of materialistic value that the Heathers would drool over. A few more minutes of rummaging through the drawers led her to discover a pretty gold brooch with a red ruby embedded into the center; something that Heather Chandler would surely like. Stuffing that in the small chest, Veronica curiously searched through the remaining drawers inside the room - before long, though, she grew uninterested and decided to snoop around some more. Swimming over to an old, rickety table, she fiddled with the objects that lay there, untouched until now. 

Curiosity got the best of her as she investigated the silver cutlery scattered on the table, which she toyed with a little carelessly, seeing as the mermaid didn’t exactly know what any of it was. She played turned a fork this way and that, moving it from hand to hand, then set it aside and picked up a knife; only then did she see that these harmless-looking things could hurt her as the blade slit across the palm of her left hand. “Damn it!” The little yelp escaped the mermaid as crimson blood  emerged from the cut, looking more like rising red smoke than anything else. Agitated, she let the knife sink back down with the weight of the water till it settled back down on the table. 

With a scowl, Veronica flicked her tail irritably and turned away, clutching her injured hand; the cut hurt like a bitch, but she knew she should’ve been a little more careful. Stupid human things. It didn’t help that the blood kept flowing; the last thing she wanted was to be bleeding near open water, where sea creatures of all shapes and sizes were the most vulnerable. But, there wasn’t much she could do about it, so she figured it was better to shut up instead of complaining for the next hour. Making her way back to the dresser with the cracked mirror, Veronica picked up the small chest with her good hand and held it to her chest; she would’ve definitely explored the rest of the ship, but she knew it was never a smart idea to hang around when she was bleeding. However, she raised her head; and for the second time, glimpsed movement in that damn mirror - in a matter of seconds, the room grew dark as a massive shadow came over it.  

“You know, it’s dreadful etiquette to take what isn’t yours.” 

An alarmed gasp escaped the mermaid’s lips as she spun around, promptly releasing the chest and letting it sink down to the floorboards of the cabin. A massive, almost completely black eye, greeted her just outside the hole of the ship, only to be replaced with grinning jaws lined with two rows of jagged teeth, as their owner turned his head just slightly. Her heartbeat beginning to pick up the pace, Veronica noticeably trembled, hardly able to control it as she backed up, bumping against the dresser and impulsively turning in hopes of darting through the nearby doorway; only for a huge hand - ridden with scars and bearing unsettling, black claws - busted into the cabin, splintering wood from the force, and reaching out to grab her all the while. Veronica emitted a short scream as the fingers wrapped around her torso and tail, trapping her in an insanely tight fist as she was pulled out of the ship. 

Gasping, Veronica squirmed rather helplessly, unable to escape the admittedly suffocating grip around her body, her little fists banging and pushing at the thick fingers keeping her in place. “You aren’t going anywhere, sweetheart.” The creature’s sickly sweet voice cooed, a chuckle rising from the depths of his throat as he lifting the wriggling mermaid to his face, which allowed Veronica to get a good look at exactly what she was up against. The stranger had short, black hair and eerie eyes that practically matched, a bare chest, and the lower, scarred half of what Veronica realized was a great white shark. Bile rose up in her throat, her stomach churning with sickness at the sight; he was obviously much larger than her, even bigger than the ship itself - she was honestly puny in comparison. 

“Put me  _ down _ , dammit!” Veronica gasped as she  was lifted to the beast’s face; in a matter of seconds, a long tongue poked out from his lips and slid across her face for a taste test, causing the mermaid to gag in disgust and flinch away. “Not happening, darling. Besides, heh, you taste pretty good.” The shark chuckled quietly as he swiped his tongue over his own lips, his dark gaze drifting down to settle upon the squirming mermaid in his fist. “I know it’s rude of me and all, but I’m feeling rather snackish. No hard feelings.” He added with a little absentminded shrug, paying little to no attention to the terrified creature at his mercy. 

Without a second thought, the shark parted his jaws, revealing his rows of jagged teeth, gaping throat, dangling uvula, and light pink tongue, showing off the deadly death trap spectacle. He adjusted his hold on Veronica, loosening it just slightly as he prepared to stuff the mermaid in his jaws; but in doing so, the mermaid just barely managed to squirm free. In a matter of seconds, she had slipped out of his fist and frantically darted away, her tail swishing rapidly behind her as she swam blindly past him. 

_ Shit, shit, shit, shit! Note to self, never come back here, like, ever again.  _ Veronica thought to herself as she frantically darted back toward the shipwreck, knowing well that she wouldn’t have even a remote chance if she swam further into open water. There wasn’t anywhere to hide out there, and the town of merfolk she came from was too far away to make it in one desperate dash. Her only chance was to make use of the shipwreck, as a hiding place - and if that didn’t work, well..she was as good as dead. This was the last goddamn time she’d bend to the will of the Heathers - if she survived, anyway. 

  
The massive shark had definitely been taken aback; it was rare when prey slipped away from him like that, and so easily - with a little growl, he clenched his fist and turned toward the shipwreck, his huge, scarred tail lashing through the water as he picked up speed, making his way toward it. His eyes narrowed as they locked on the little figure of the mermaid up ahead, swimming into the wreck through the now massive hole in the wood and disappearing from sight. 

Yet, a smirk curled at the corners of the beast’s lips regardless. _Well, this’ll be fun._  


End file.
